The Other Evans Girl
by Brendap245
Summary: Everyone loves love triangles, right? What if James was with Lily, but was really in love with another, who was in love with the idea of defeating Voldemort and protecting her sister, Lily. What happens when the only way to get away is for Lucille to sacrifice her life for her cause. Will her friends let her? Or will she find love before she goes to far?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

_Preface_

_**July 31, 1980**_

_Dear Sirius, _

_How is Lily? I realize that I should probably show up to greet the boy, however I think it would be best if I kept my distance. Please don't be mad. _

_With Love, _

_A Friend_

_**August 2, 1980**_

_Dear Sirius, _

_I would like to inform you that I fear one of your circle has been leaking information to Voldemort. I fear it is someone really close, please keep a close look out. Especially on you know who, I know you think I'm being paranoid but he's just been as odd as of late._

_With Love,_

_A Friend_

_**October 30, 1981**_

_Dear Sirius, _

_The Potters are in danger. Leave immediately and take them to the place we first met, make sure you tell no one else. Bring ALL the Potters. Do not tell Pettigrew. Please trust me._

_With Love, _

_A Friend_

_**October 31, 1981**_

_Sirius! For once listen and do as I bloody say! Leave immediately!_

_With Love, _

_A Friend_

I waited at Hog's Head, tapping my fingers against my knees anxiously. The front door would open and I would immediately turn to look. I checked the time on the ancient clock above the bar. It said it was nearly past eight. I got up determined to head to the Potter home, just as I was going to head to the door they came in. I gave a relieved sigh and waved them over quickly. I took out my wand and hurriedly cloaked them with a cloaking charm.

"I was sure you weren't going to listen," I said reproachfully, glaring at Sirius. He arched a brow and responded with an equally dark, angry look.

"You're one to talk, the last time we saw you was since we graduated Hogwarts. A bloody letter a month is not enough," growled Sirius. James and Lily were too preoccupied looking over harry to pay us any mind.

"I've been busy…." I sheepishly responded looking around, the sent my patronous to my contact. I turned my attention to Lily and James, "… look, a friend of mine is going to take you guys to a safe house. Please do not contact anyone. I am almost done…. So bear with me."

"A friend? You mean a Death Eater?" questioned Lily uncertainly. Sirius looked at James, who turned to me for reassurance.

"It's safe. I promise." I said with an eye roll. Suddenly everything went dark, someone stepped on my feet and I took a step back just to bump into a hard body. I reached into my cloak and with a non-verbal spell light up the room. I easily spotted Severus and quickly ushered Sirius and the Potter family out of Hog's head and out into the busy streets.

"Severus?" questioned Lily bewildered, it had been years since she had had contact with him and it was certainly common knowledge that Severus had chosen the path of the Dark Lord.

Severus merely stared at her then snapped out of it and commanded, "Grab a hold of the Portkey!"

James and Sirius reluctantly took hold of the portkey, when they saw the various figures in black cloaks closing in on them. As we were leaving the dark mark was up in the sky and several shrieks of horrors could be heard and our ears still heard the echoes of the victim's cries.

The Portkey's destination was far out in the country. Severus without a word began to stalk towards the woods. I followed and the others did as well.

"Where are we going?" inquired Sirius lazily, even though his eyes were alert observing his surroundings. You could not hear anything besides the light breeze and little Harry's soft sniffles.

"To a safe house, wouldn't expect you to know the concept of that." Sneered Severus. I gave him a warning look.

"What's that supposed to mean, Snivellus." Growled Sirius.

"Well, haven't you heard, someone gave away the Potters location," Snape retorted viciously.

"Stop, you know as well as I know that Pettigrew was the secret keeper" I snapped annoyed and began to walk ahead, until someone pulled my arm back hard. I turned to look straight into James' eyes.

"What's happened, Why are we here?" demanded James.

"Isn't it obvious? Peter betrayed you. I guess after years of following you around like a lost puppy, he decided it was time to find someone else. Who better than the Dark lord? I guess everyone knows not to settle for second best, right?" I said bitterly. He gave me a look of pity and I quickly snatched my arm away. After all he was the cause of the termination of our relationship. He might be with Lily now, but before was another story. I glowered at him, "Shut up, and get your arses moving, haven't got all day!"

We made our way into the house waiter for the Order to arrive.


End file.
